Lives on the edges
by NoIdentityFound
Summary: Jack Frost, a rich teenager has lived life without a sense of happiness and of real love. Yet he has all material goods he could ever wish. On the other side, Hiccup, a boy born into poor conditions is determined to make his space into the Big City and overcome his excessive scarcity. Hijack!
1. Chapter 1

It is noon and the clock indicates the fifth hour of the day. To many, the time indicates the wake up hour. Soon, the day will start and everything in the Big City will take life. The streets will fill up with cars, the people will walk to their jobs, and cars will honk, and chaos will ensure traffic. Everything will be busy and the production will start. That is the case for everyone in the Big City, except for a couple of lucky ones. Those who were born on the golden crib, and who lived dressed in luxury and drowned in pleasure. So it was the case of a young man, a teenager. A pale boy named Jack Frost. Not only born from the richness depths of his parents, but raised in haughtiness, arrogance and materialistic ideals. Privileged as he was, he truly wasn't a satisfied being. And what is to expect of someone who lives up to the best and demands even more? So it was the case of the young Frost. Resting in his bed, lying calmly as his even breaths came into his chest. He rested peacefully, unworried, and perfectly still. He will have the benefit of two long hours until the time called him for duty, or rather say study.

The clock stroke seven and the alarm went on. Finally, the day had started for Frost. He woke up fresh, well rested and content with himself. After a long sleep, what is to be mad at? Certainly, Frost did manage to be annoyed by something. He lacked something, but he couldn't tell. The sensation made his day drag a long way and his mind unease. He followed the morning ritual. He showered; he dressed himself, and had a generous meal. Filling up his expectations, the young man went out to his car and drove off to school. He went by the road listening, attempting, trying to listen as a matter of fact to the songs he had. But none seemed appropriate to the ambience in which he had fallen. On his way, through the mountain road, he could look easily into the "savages" land. A land designated to the ones with not enough "luck". People who were said were born from mud. Those poor bastards covered in dirty skins, full of imperfections, full of errors and full of ignorance. The kind was meant to be isolated and driven apart. The system was very pragmatic in its way to tell people, those should be off. Jack Frost regained a bit of his humor, watching cruelly at the small tenements in the wasted land. For a while he felt pleasure looking at their miserable lives. But it lasted only long enough for a couple of seconds to skip, and soon enough he fell on the lacking ambience, the one he had given thought for a while. The very single sensation of lacking was enough to perturb a simple mind, like the one of a spoiled kid. All in all, Jack Frost was a human, although demonized by his own richness, his "luck" and repertory of benefits, as human as he was he could feel lonely. He didn't bother trying anymore to compose himself from the strange sensation the thought gave him, a feel of longing. What is that he longs? No one knew, and no one will ever know.

At last, he reached the school in complete silence, a strange occurrence for the students given the attitude of attention-whore young Frost had. As expected, in his very predictable life, he had an elite group of friends. All born from the same luck, all born in gold crib. All of those were born and made from the mantle of pure marble, and sculpted by the gods themselves. Those thoughts were held proudly by the simple minded bourgeois of the miserable country. Jack went straight up to his friends and in behalf to disappear his longing sensation; he attempted to start a conversation, anything to calm and divert his mind to the simplistic thought of pleasure, a consuming hollow pleasure. He went up to his best friends, or at least the one he could always stand.

"Elsa, what a delight to see you!" He feigned the worst excitement he could manage in a sense of mockery.

"Well fancy meeting you here Sir Frost!" She replied, mimicking his actions with the same humorous tone.

Both teenagers shared a laugh, a small but certainly honest laugh. And when it died to silence they proceeded to talk.

"So, how is it going?" Jack asked, while looking at his phone.

"It's been going good, what about you? See your next love of your life?" She countered with a teasing smirk.

"Well…it's hard to tell who I will play this time." He offered. "But, I'm guessing the next one will be that girl" He pointed at a girl with purple hair.

"Mavis? I don't know … she is a bit tough you know…take your precautions with her." Elsa told Jack with a serious and amiable tone.

"Gibberish, no girl resists to my looks" Jack with an arrogant tone bragged.

"Well then…go for her boy!" Elsa cheered and the rest of group did too. Soo enough Jack swept through the people and reached the purple hair girl. In a matter of moments, she and Jack had a date. Being the player he was, Jack would take her to a fancy place, take advantage of her and probably ignore her forever. Relationships were seen as a joke in his society, at least during teenage years. So it was the case at least in his mentality.

Jack went up to meet his friends, with the promise to spend a great night with a good looking girl, get wasted and later on rest for a longer weekend. He even had prepared a reservation on the most expensive restaurant in the place.

* * *

><p>Life was never meant to be an ideal concept for humans. While some took it on the amiable friendly side, not everyone was blessed enough to even conceive those thoughts. So it was the case of the "savages" the mud sculpted by two left hands with a sort of brain, and the spirit of an animal. The savages, as they were dubbed, had a long history of disgrace, poverty, sickness, and overall a misery to live. These people lived on the wasted lands designated and given by the government. They were meant to co-exist with scarceness to the extreme, to understand the meaning of hardness, and to live up to the motto made up by the upper classes: "A savage must live at the expense of his own ribs." The self-consuming animal that waited it's time to die. Provided by the little the always graceful nature could give, these people learned the skills of hunting and gathering, their payment was enough. Though the collection of goods was even worse than less, it was enough to keep them going onto the best they could live. A savage lacked many things. They lacked education, manners, and stable living conditions. Those resources were highly held to the nobility, to the simple minded upper class.<p>

Yet in the small seven villages that converged into the small group of the savages, a teenager had the bliss of finding a bag, a bag whose content was worth a fortune on the eyes of the boy. The simple bag contained no less, than a good stack of books. In which, they were by "luck" in its extreme, learning-to-read books. With his quirk and common sense he managed to learn to read. He read every day and every night. Soo enough he read fast and clearly. With time his reading skills helped him to write. The boy went by the name of Hiccup. Known as Hiccup and as nothing more, for savages believed a single name was enough. His partners were kind to him, and he was equally kind with them. In fact, the village was highly known in the savage community for their sense of responsibility, kindness and love. Despite their precarious conditions, each of the savages villages had a skill, had a soul, a conscience and over all they had love.

Hiccup, the runt, was raised by his father. He never knew from his mother, only that she carried him for 9 months. He didn't mind at all, though he never met her anyways. So, Hiccup, was acquainted to the idea of his small family. With less family members, the burden of recollecting the very little was lessened. Yet, his father had insisted him to find a job in the Big City. A savage wasn't prohibited from going into the city. Of course, the big companies and rich men needed cheap labor, so savages were given lower jobs. Those were commonly waiters, janitors, miners, and the list goes on. The boy had listened to his father and opted for a job as a waiter. He had considered well his choices; a waiter had a sort of respectable salary to the savages' perspective. He could also read with ease and write, something very uncommon in his community. With that in mind, he could have an advantage over the others.

He later on got the job. Timidly, he went into the vast city with his poor confectioned clothes and his messy hair. The boy got looks from many pedestrians. Some stared him out of curiosity; savages were rarely seen in the elite society, while others looked at him with disgust. They knew his roots, and they deeply hated him for no apparent reason other than being him, a savage. The term itself was derogatory and poorly chosen. A savage didn't had a heart, but those people had one, even more than those rich poor minded bourgeoisie. Savages didn't have a sense of community or standard rules, but his village had one. A savage was considered to be "retarded" or simply plain stupid. However, this wasn't the case for that part of the society. The little they learned, they held it deeply. They knew how to address the city people and how to conform into their society rules and thinking. They did know, and yet the term savage was widely used.

The interview for his job was simplistic, almost dismissed. The managers looked two things for them: their willing to work, and their skills at reading and writing. Nothing more, and who had that was capable of serving the customers. Hiccup had both and soon enough he was working. The place he was working for was no more than the best and most luxurious of the Big City. He had an apron and his haired combed the best way possible. They day for job hadn't started; it was until night the things got heavier.

Hiccup went on his practice at the back of the restaurant. He was given a small space to place his belongings. He carried a bag, with his books, paper and a small pen he had gotten as a gift for his 17th birthday. He read the menu and memorized it easily. He then went to meet his partners. He found a girl and a boy. The girl had her hair fixed in a tight braid. Her name tag read "Astrid" while the other boy wore his hair in short haircut fashion and had a pale skin. Hiccup noticed the boy had almost the same green eyes he had. His name tag read "Timothy". The boy approached them and he was immediately greeted by his peers with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup" He presented himself in a shy tone.

"I'm Astrid, nice to meet ya" The girl almost squealed with a happy emotion.

"Nice meeting you Hiccup" The older boy said with a grave voice, not from anger, but rather from secretiveness.

They exchanged a firm handshake and went on to meet each other. Hiccup learned Astrid and Tim, as he called him, were also savages. They lived in different villages though. Still, they planned to walk home together as well as walk to work the same way. The three of them prepared everything for the night. Being a Friday night, the business was expected to be rough and heavy. Nonetheless, the now new friends of Hiccup showed him how everything worked. They showed him the formal rules of assistance to be expected when asking a customer and taking orders. They also indicated him which areas were which. He by the afternoon was already acknowledged with the kitchen, the storage and the cleaning closet.

The big night came, and Hiccup couldn't be more nervous. He was waiting ecstatic, the last he wanted was to make a mess of himself and anger the powerful people. So he awaited there and surprisingly no one came until the late hours. At 9 p.m. the place was getting full. Hiccup managed to get across the labor and was doing really well. Few minutes later after 9 p.m. a gang of teenagers came. Both Astrid and Tim frowned; they knew teenagers were sign of trouble. The group consisted of a girl with blonde hair, a boy with blue eyes and white hair, a short girl with purple hair and two other boys with brown hair and school jackets.

"Hiccup" Astrid called "Be careful with those…they are the worst, don't let them get on your nerves" Hiccup nodded.

"Hic, let me attend those idiots, they are dangerous I mean it" Tim demanded, but Hiccup refused. "The faster I get accustomed, the better."

Hiccup went on to the table of the teenagers and approached them. His friends couldn't do anything but watch with horror, how the new boy was going to get crushed by those assholes.

**A/N: So...well...excuse the lack of dialogues...but introductions first.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup went up to the teenagers' designated table. He controlled his breaths the most he could. Inside, however, he was shaking. With a huff he approached them. He held each menu and gave one to each one. He later went on to present himself.

"Good night, I'm Hiccup and I'll be your server this night." He said with a polite smile. The teenagers laughed as soon as he finished. Hiccup stared at them with confusion.

"Your-your name is Hiccup! Oh my god" Exclaimed one of the girls, the blonde one. Hiccup still couldn't understand the humor about it. What is with this guys who laugh over a name? The boy thought, while still looking amused.

"That must be like the most ridiculous name I have ever heard in my life" The other white haired boy said. Jack couldn't believe this guy was serious, what a shitty name. Then it hit Hiccup why they were laughing. He nervously heard the other teens' remarks regarding his name, until he interrupted.

"M-may I offer you some drinks, perhaps some lemonade or water?" He asked with his still confident tone, unless it was softer.

The group recovered their serious faces and sent deathly glares at Hiccup. The blond girl talked.

"Look, savage, just bring us some water. Can you do that?" She sent a final glare to the boy. Hiccup gulped and nodded. He immediately went into the kitchen to fetch the said water. At the kitchen were his friends looking at him concerned.

"Well…you have managed them pretty neatly" Astrid said, while taking some soups into the plates.

"Yeah, you have been calmly, perhaps we underestimated you boy." Tim added with a tranquilizing tone. Hiccup smiled at both, at least someone was giving him some support.

"Thanks guys, but to be honest I did felt a little nervous." He confessed with a little guilt in his tone.

"You can exchange with me," Astrid said. "Let me attend them, while you attend the ones I am in charge with" Hiccup smiled, but refused the offer.

"It is okay guys, I can do it myself." He declared. Both waiters stared at him worried. Tim actually went and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, that's all we ask okay?"

"Sure." He said as he went out of the kitchen with the glasses.

* * *

><p>Hiccup moved with certain grace through the tables. It was like he was truly made for this job. Despite what they said, he wasn't clumsy just sometimes wiggly. He noticed one of the boys in the table was gone. He was preparing the glasses to set them. Suddenly a force pushed him from behind. He noticed it was the missing boy in the table. However, it was a split second before he tripped and crashed into the floor. Naturallly the glasses he had fell with him. As his face clashed in the floor, so it did with the pieces of broken glass. His face was scared and bleeding particularly in the chin.<p>

Meanwhile, the teens laughed excitedly at their prank. The boy that had pushed him looked proudly at what he had done, while the others in between laughs praised him. None of them cared enough to look at Hiccup. The boy contained his tears, but his glistening eyes denounced him. He was in pain, both physically and emotionally. Though the second hurt more, he was practically being embarrassed in front of everyone. Despite his pain, he lifted up and looked mildly conscious at the group.

They all looked at him bored. They were impressed sure, but they didn't care enough to be troubled by it. Except one of them looked at him and gasped. Jack, for the first time felt something he never felt before. His eyes couldn't stand looking at the green eyed boy's face. He felt a pressure in his chest, and he panicked. The only thought he had in mind was the pained face the boy had. He went speechless and dropped his gaze. He couldn't stand whatever feeling was burning inside him. The waiter lifted up himself, but failed and went again into the floor. Shortly, two other workers went to attend him. A strong pale boy lifted him effortlessly and went into the kitchen rushing. Jack just heard the commotion, before he went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was placed in a chair. Tim went out to the emergency kit and grabbed some cotton, alcohol and towels to clean the cuts. He grabbed Hiccup's face and held him softly. Hiccup mumbled unintelligibly, while the pain made him let out whimpers.<p>

"I know it hurts, I know. Just please hold still while I clean this okay?" Tim comforted him with a bright smile. "Look at you boy, your first day and your face is a mess. Luckily the only glass you had pretty deep was in the chin. I will take care of that at home, but you'll have to come with me"

"I can't" Hiccup said with a brittle tone. He made the best he could to not let his tears flow in his cheeks, but with the stinging alcohol it became harder. Tim looked at him confused, but continued silently with the treatment. Astrid came bursting into the room with her red face. She couldn't believe those bastards.

"Hiccup! I told you, I fucking told you!" She shouted. "I told you to let me handle them, but nooo you had to be stubborn" She scolded him, while Tim looked at her hard.

"Enough!" Tim said orotundly. "You are going to help or bitch about it?" He asked. Astrid softened her face and went on to grab some bandages. She mumbled to herself. However, she did realize her mistake and went to help. Hiccup looked at them shameful, the first day and he was causing drama.

* * *

><p>Jack went into a stall and tried to sort his thoughts. He couldn't understand what his mind was telling him. Since when did he give a damn for other than himself? In fact, since when did he was so troubled by stupid feelings? For God's sake, it was just another typical waiter. For all he cared, he could die and he wouldn't give a simple damn. But his face, those green eyes looking lost, hurtful, scared. That small rounded face, his small frame, and those little glistening orbs looking at him hopelessly. Those orbs that went like knives to stab into his very own soul. His heart was torn to pieces. Yet, he couldn't realize those feelings; he couldn't make sense of it. He decided to let this sink tomorrow and tonight make the best of it. He went into the table again, only to be bombarded by questions. He tonelessly answered each one. He feigned to be sick by the sight of blood and that was his reason to go to the bathroom. After all, he was dismissed and their senseless enjoy continued.<p>

Jack, though, felt again empty. The longing sensation he had before had returned and it greatly annoyed him. He didn't want to feel like this, he wanted pleasure. He wanted to be like he was. When he was that spoiled kid with little to no sense of the reality. He did his best to celebrate with his friends, whatever he was celebrating. He even had forgotten he had a date, and shamelessly ignored her. The night seemed to drag. He watched repeatedly to his watch and went scanning into his surroundings for the green eyed boy. He wanted to make sure he was fine, to apologize anything. The boy was nowhere to be found; most likely he was done with his work and went home.

Finally the meal had ended and the same waiter that held the boy in his hands came with the check. He was muscular and spared them a deadly and scary glare. He lowly indicated the bill. Jack immediately had an idea and offered to pay the bill. Everyone cheered.

"Hey Jack; meet us at the parking lot okay?" Elsa told him with a small grin.

"Sure" He said. He then proceeded to place the cash in the bill and making sure no one was looking at him he wrote a little note at the back. He signed with his own name. The muscular waiter went and grabbed the bill; Jack made him signs to check the back. The waiter confused nodded and went off. Jack went out with his friends and left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Tim checked the back of the bill as he was told to. He couldn't stand looking at the asshole, but anyways he obeyed. He looked at the back to see a little note. He looked at it with wide eyes and then took it into his pocket carefully. He continued with his work. He checked constantly the boy while he went into the kitchen to fetch different objects. Astrid did the same. Hiccup wanted to keep working, but he was refrained from it. The manager was very clear their reputation might be in danger if he was seen like that. Hiccup didn't want to leave alone, so he was allowed to wait in the back room until he could leave with his friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Later on, the day ended for them and they were ready to walk to their homes. Tim and Astrid went with him through the dark woods that led to the villages. Both attempted to lighten the ambient with some conversation, but Hiccup was too startled with what happened to him earlier.<p>

"So…Hiccup you said you liked reading right?" Tim casually asked, without too much attempt to talk.

"Yeah I do. Why?" Hiccup asked curious. Whenever books were the topic, he was attentive to it.

"Then you are going to love what I'm going to give you" Tim said with a quirky smile. He handed Hiccup a small plastic card.

"This" he indicated "is your library pass, with this you can access the national library and fetch any book you want with the condition to return it" Hiccup smiled widely, finally a never ending source of books and texts, and who knows what other scripts were there.

"Geez thanks Tim!" He tremulous exclaimed. "No problem boy, it's actually given by our managers to each employee. Though, very few use it. Also don't call me Tim." Tim added.

"Then what should I call you?" Hiccup asked. "Call me by my nickname." He simply said. Hiccup looked confused and lost. "Oh right, is Toothless" Tim commented.

"Toothless? W-why?"

"It comes from the fact I had almost no teeth until the age of five, so yeah…" Toothless looked at him somewhat shyly. "Oh"

Astrid silently watched them interact; she was too tired to talk. She instead enjoyed the two boys talking over their strange names and nicknames.

Before they went into their separate ways, Toothless handed him the small note. Hiccup took it and unfolded it. He read its contents: "Hey I'm sorry, I meant it. I hope you are okay and take care. Sorry green eyed boy, maybe we could meet? Hope to see you later/ Signed: Jack"

"I know for a fact I don't have any cuts" Toothless said with a little sarcasm, "So I figured it was for you"

"Well, I…don't know what to say" Hiccup took the paper into his pocket. "Who send this anyways?"

"Remember the white hair guy?" Hiccup nooded. "Well it was him, he looked really off"

"Well, if this Jack is sincere…then I'm a bit scared" Hiccup added. "Naturally you be, it's not even possible for those idiots to feel compassion between themselves, imagine them feeling sorry for someone like us" Toothless exaggerated the last part. "So…I don't know, perhaps he was being honest. Let's face it; he will be too chicken to actually say sorry to your face." Hiccup frowned at the thought. He didn't want to mess with those people.

"Whatever, I am sure I will not meet him anyways." Hiccup commented.

* * *

><p>The three of them went out to their ways and in a couple of minutes he was in his house. Hiccup noticed the fire was off, meaning his father was already sleeping. So he went silently into his room. Hiccup began thinking about the note. It was confusing and so weirdly written, like rushed even. Not even his poor writing was like this. Could it be this person didn't know how to properly express his feelings? In any case, Hiccup knew he wouldn't meet him again. But he kind of wished to meet this person. Little did he know how things will turn.<p>

A/ So…what do you think?


End file.
